Byakuya is a Teenager
by byarukixOxO
Summary: Byakuya was sure of his feelings for Rukia, but when he arrived in the real world. He fought an enemy and turned him into a teenage boy.Now on that state he cannot control his emotions he cannot hide it for long. What the teenage Byakuya can do?
1. Chapter 1 Rukia

**Soooo..i've added and changed something on this chapter and i've corrected all the other grammars in this chapter, but this is not still perfect, but the readers won't be confused unlike the last time. I'll do same thing on the other chapters. I did a lot of changes to their lines if you want to read them again it's fine and I won't force my fic...then I think Byakuya's behavior in the first chapter...was too way out of character. I managed to fix his attitude right in this chapter to be the byakuya that we knew. Hoping that I have corrected all of my errors. Too lazy to search beta dude!**

**ahm..if you don't want to read it. just don't read it.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rukia's Mission**

Rukia was busy in her paperwork, as usual in Thirteenth Division under by Captain Juushiro Ukitake. She was working fast, so she could go home early. Her Captain and her Nii-sama were now at the First Division Barracks and they attended the Captain's meeting. While Sentarou and Kiyone were on a mission somewhere in Rukongai, so she was the one left to finish the remaining daily reports. Suddenly she remembered about Ichigo ever since Aizen's died they didn't meet each other. She wished that they would send her into the real world for a mission, but her wish never came. She sighed.

She heard someone running in the Thirteenth Division hallway and the door opened all of sudden.

"Renji why are you running in the hallway? Is there a problem?"Rukia asked.

Renji was gasping for air before he spoke."Rukia they need you in the Captain's meeting Captain Ukitake asked me a favour to delivered the message, hurry the meeting will end soon."Renji said gasping.

"Renji! You idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier? "She rose from her seat and she yelled.

"Rukia..calm down! And I'm sorry I fell asleep, I woke up and remembered the message that Taichou wanted me to deliver."Renji grinned.

"Get yourself ready Renji! I'll beat you up later!"Rukia said poking his red-headed friend.

"Thank me Rukia I've just inform you before the meeting will end."Renji was laughing.

"You..."

Renji saw her friend look so furious so he stopped laughing.

"I'm not done with you! "She ran passed Renji and exited to the door.

Rukia heard Renji laughing after she left the office. Rukia thought_' that damn baboon he just delivered the message late! what a careless baboon...I hope the meeting has not been ended.'_The Captain's in the meeting they heard a running footsteps towards the door. Captain Ukitake opened the door and saw Rukia before she was about to push the door.

Byakuya was surprised seeing Rukia in the Captain's meeting. He was not informed about this.

"Ah..Kuchiki you're just in time were in the halfway of the meeting you're not really late though sorry I didn't tell you earlier I saw Lieutenant Abarai this morning so I asked him a favour instead of coming back into the office. Come stand behind me in the line."Ukitake was smiling as always his soothing smile made her worries to be forgotten.

Byakuya was looking to Captain Ukitake at his questioning eyes, but he didn't notice Byakuya was looking at him.

Then the meeting continued.

"So I was saying there were numerous attacks in the real world. They attacked the Town three or four times in a week and this is not normal happenings in the real world. I needed someone to occupy this matter as soon as possible. I needed someone to be sent in the real world. So I told Captain Ukitake yesterday that one of his subordinate Kuchiki Rukia will be in the Captain's meeting and Kuchiki Rukia will be station tomorrow morning in the real world for three months. So she can help Kurosaki Ichigo to stop this events at once. "Captain Commander said looking at Rukia.

Byakuya felt anger running through inside of him when he heard the Old Captain blurted about sending his little sister to a mission that would be dangerous for her.

While Rukia's eyes widened and she was happy about what she had heard and also was excited to see Ichigo again. It's been a long time since she had a mission with Ichigo. She loved going to school with him and sleeping in his closet. She missed that too much. Her heart was pounding fast.

"Captain Commander I'm afraid I cannot allow her without my consent on this mission."Byakuya said coldly and rolled his eyes to his sister.

Byakuya was about to let out a strong flare of reiatsu, but before he could do that he managed to control himself. Letting his cool to engulfed him.

Rukia felt little bit saddened when her brother didn't want her to be in this mission. She understood her brother's concerned about her, but at the same time she wanted him to acknowledged and proud of her.

"Captain Kuchiki this is not the time to for worrying to someone in behalf of this mission the peace of the real is important. This is a serious mission. I do not want to hear a word from you Captain Kuchiki. You're all dismissed"

All of the Captain's turned back to their respective division. Captain Ukitake approached Byakuya to explain why he didn't tell him lately. Ukitake was about to explain to him, but Byakuya ignored his old senpai. Ukitake understand why he acted like that. He thought, in just few days his anger would fades away.

Evening in the Kuchiki manor. She just finished her reports in her Division and now she was laid her back on her futon thinking about her mission for tomorrow. She was worried about her Nii-sama. He didn't approach her when they were leaving in the First Division Barracks. She didn't want him to worry about her. She knew why he did that for, because he wanted her to take away her to any dangerous mission. But she wanted to proved to him that she has gotten stronger for many years training and she thought she could handle now the situation they had given to her. Before her brother saved him for a countless times between the life and death situation, now that she could handle herself without her Nii-sama's helped. She just ate her dinner alone and it was strange to her that her Nii-sama didn't join her in the dinner. _'Does he avoiding me? I hope not..'_ Her mind was flowing with questions without any answers.

Rukia walked out to her room it was late at night already. She felt sleepy; she was heading to the kitchen and she was planning to drink a hot tea before she was going to sleep. While she was walking she felt someone bumped in front of her that made her lost her balanced. She felt someone caught her and a pair of arms was holding her delicate back. When she looked to the person who caught her, it was her brother looking intensely at her. She didn't pay attention on her surroundings, so she did not see whether there was a person in the hallway that night.

"Ni..Nii-sama.."Rukia exclaimed that made her gasped. She slowly rolled her eyes and their gazed met she looked away and remembered their position. She stood up on her feet immediately. She hid her blushing face by bowing and making an apology to his brother.

"It is late Rukia why are you still awake? You still have journey to attend in the real world for tomorrow."

"I...I...was about to get some tea Ni-Nii-sama before I-Igo to sleep."She spoke while stating and stuttering to her reason why she was still awake in the midst of the night.

"I see."He closed his eyes and Rukia walked past him, but before she could go far away from him he held her wrist. Rukia looked to her hand she could feel his warm large hand holding her wrist gently. She felt tingling sensation inside of her she didn't know why she felt that way instead she brushed off that from her mind and she was about to ask him, but Byakuya started to speak.

"Rukia...please..come with me in the garden before you sleep. "He ordered her to come with him without looking at her and let go of her hand after he uttered those words turning his back to a wondering Rukia.

"Hai.."answered the bewildered raven haired.

Rukia completely forgotten her intent to get a hot tea and she followed her brother without any questions. They walked silently across the hallway feeling a bit afraid what he wanted to tell her about her mission tomorrow.

They were both now seating on the bench. Byakuya was looking to the sky while Rukia was doing the same. Byakuya thought_' this is all I can do to become closer to her even if it is just now to be with her in this moment'_.His lips curled a bit into a slightly smile.

Back into the First Division Barracks, Byakuya heard that what Captain Yamamoto said that her sister would be station in the real world for three months. Byakuya saw Rukia's facial expression she looked so happy. You could see to her smile that she was happy upon hearing the Captains commander order. It hurt him his heart felt heavy that moment. He did that, because he just wanted to stay with him whether it seemed like he was too selfish in front of the Captains. He did that for her unfortunately his attempt of stopping it failed. The Old Captain rejected him. He was losing his temper but he managed to control it.

"Rukia..."

"Nii-sama?"

"Why?"He sighed heavily he didn't want to continue this, but this question that was running around on his head for a long time couldn't barely keep them anymore.

"Why?"She asked in confusion.

"It is not enough?"He felt so stupid by asking this question to his little sister, but he never showed any emotions on his face. The stone barrier that separated them for straight fifty years was now broken.

Rukia look to his brother with a confusing look to her eyes. "About what...Ni..Nii-sama?"

"Going to the real world? Is there? That I and the Kuchiki family cannot..." He gathered all of his courage to ask his stupid question that was not supposed to be slipped out from his mouth until now. He wished that this never happened this was not him. It was an out of character of him.

Her eyes widened slightly"Nii-sama...that's not...I...really thank you for..everything."Rukia said nervously.

"Then how is it like, Rukia?

"Nii..sa..."Rukia didn't know how to answer her brother while staring at him.

Byakuya looked to her eyes dazzling eyes by looking at them that made him drowned to those purpulish colored eyes. He couldn't stop himself leaning down, but slowly wanted to touched her porcelain face looking down to her soft lips.

Rukia was still staring on his pair of grey eyes and she could tell to herself by staring in his eyes there was something odd about them. Her heart beat felt so fast she could feelher cheeks burning and her pale cheeks were now blushing, but Byakuya just went to her leftside of her ear and whispered.

"You need to rest. You have a journey tomorrow, Goodnight Rukia."Byakuya stood where he was sitting and he headed to his room.

"Goodnight Nii-sama."Rukia stoop on her seat and went to her room after that. Thinking about_'Damn it! why do I feel this? brush them off Rukia! He just bid you a goodnight thing. There's nothing odd about it.'_

When Rukia was now lying on her futon, asking herself, _'Damn it! why do I feel this? brush them off Rukia! He just bid you a goodnight thing. There's nothing odd about it.'_ She shook her thought out.

"Aaaah..maybe I just needed a sleep." Rukia closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

In Byakuya's bedroom, Byakuya's mind, _'Why I felt so disgusted. I don't want her to sleep with that Kurosaki Ichigo if that happens I'll shred him into pieces using Senbonzakura! Wait! Why am I thinking about this? Am I really attracted to her? It hurts me every time when I saw her with Ichigo or with Renji. Byakuya! Are you out of your mind? She is your sister you must take care of her not to be her lover.'_ He thought that he was betraying Hisana her deceased wife.

_'Do you love this Kurosaki Ichigo? I want to know you more Rukia...'_


	2. Chapter 2 Byakuya Is Summoned

**Chapter 2 Byakuya Is Summoned**

Byakuya woke up early and he decided to escort Rukia into the Senkaimon. He sat up groggily. The sun had rose up to the horizon he walked towards to the bathroom to take his morning shower. He prepared himself for their morning routine which was their breakfast before they went to their duties and he headed in the dining room. Byakuya called his servant to call Rukia for breakfast.

Rukia woke up, opening her eyes, because she heard the servant on the other side of her room and she felt unsatisfied about her sleep. She wanted to get back, but she remembered her mission was today and she needed to be in the breakfast with her Nii-sama. She went to her bathroom before meeting him in the dining room.

"Good morning Nii-sama."She greeted gaily. He replied a nod as his response.

As usual they ate silently unlike in Rukongai and to her friends. She remembered when she first came to his family she needed to learn how to act lady like, be polite to your elders, act like a noble and her part that she didn't like was when the breakfast and evening meal. She felt uncomfortable of the silence that surrounds them making her want to go out anytime. Most of all his brother was too quite he didn't even tried to talked to her even if just asking how was she doing to her squad and her. The eerie silence that she felt before now she got used to this kind of stuff. Sometimes she was thinking that her brother was not way too cold to her and to everyone. She felt his eyes was now focused on her she acted as if she didn't notice him looking at her.

"Rukia..I will help you and escort to the Senkaimon."Byakuya said with his emotionless face.

"Thanks Nii-sama.." Rukia just nodded and her mouth curled a bit just showing him her smile or she was telling him she was happy.

He felt someone shoot him on his chest, because she never saw her smiled at him, but he never showed any emotions and he didn't want to break that now. He thought _'Not now, stay put.'_

He heard his servant, telling him his Lieutenant was here waiting. Rukia felt so happy to hear that Renji was going to see her before her journey in the real world.

They finished their meal and Rukia excuse herself before leaving. She saw her red-headed best friend outside the dining room, sitting and staring in the sky. Renji turned his head to see Rukia was heading his way.

"I guess I made in time I want to say goodbye, I'll miss you shorty"Renji twitched his mouth. She punched her friend on his face that made him fell onto the ground.

"Damn! Rukia what was that for? "He asked rubbing his face.

"For delivering the message late you idiot! By the way I am not a shorty! I will miss you, pinepapple."Rukia changed her angry expression to a soft smile.

"Abarai, go back in the office and fill those reports now. We will go now."

Rukia giggled.

"But Taichou It's too early..."

"No buts.."

"Ha..Hai.."He replied defeatedly without any complaints he shunpoed back in the Sixth Division.

"Rukia we are going now?"She nodded. A single hell butterfly flew passed as the Senkaimon slid open.

"Nii-sama I will miss you.."She uttered even if he couldn't hear her words. She looked back and smiled to his brother before the Senkaimon closed.

_'Rukia..'_He thought for a bit and he waited until the Senkaimon had closed and he returned back his division. He would never see her for about three which made him saddened a bit.

_In the real world..._

It was late in the afternoon. He just came from school. He threw his bag on the side of his table and rest his body on his bed. He was going to close his eyes when window suddenly opened and Rukia jump to Ichigo's stomach.

"AAAAA! Rukia! Why do you always jumped from my window? You nearly gave me a deathly blow on my stomach!Damn it! Use the main door."Ichigo yelled.

"Hey!hey..Ichigo if I used the main door there's no fun that way and it is more dramatic this way."Rukia giggled.

"Alright...would you like to get off?."He looked away and his face was completely red. For not seeing her for a long time those feelings that he kept were now again being felt again. He wanted her to be with her and stay for sure if she wanted too. Rukia realized on their awkward position, so she stood up while her face blushed.

"Okay sorry.."

Rukia walked towards to his closet were she usually sleep, read her manga's inside and she opened it to make sure whether her stuff were tampered by him or someone else.

"Good, Ichigo you didn't touch any of my stuff this time. I would prefer it is always like this."

"I don't want to be slap in the face again! "Scratching the back of his nape while staring outside.

He remembered when Rukia went back in the Soul Society, because of a emergency meeting oredered by Sou Taichou. Ichigo sneaked into her closet, because he couldn't manage not to see her just a day, so he decided to tamper her stuff and he forgot to return back on their respectice places. Rukia came back, planning to read her manga's before she'd go to sleep. Ichigo just finished his bath and his towel was on top of his head. Rukia then slapped Ichigo for touching her things in the closet.

"I'm glad that you're back, Rukia ."He said smiling.

"Of course I have a mission to finish and I can't just go in the real world, because of duties. So it's getting worse isn't it?"Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded and he looked at the window.

"I have to use a large amount of reiatsu to defeat them. Sometimes ten hollows will attack everywhere or higher than that. You can't kill them by just one blow, it would be two or three strikes."Ichigo replied.

"Hm..I see. Indeed they are getting stronger huh?"

"Yeah..After I fought them I felt very exhausted and i needed to rest for a couple hours to regain my energy. Zangetsu had a hard time too."

They think a couple of minutes but before they continue. A toy interrupted them.

"Nee-san! I really miss you! I have been waiting for you for a long time"' Wow! This is heaven I can feel it!'Kon jumped on top her chest and then snuggling his face on it.

Rukia pulled the plushie toy and threw it away in the window. "You're still a maniac Kon! You didn't change"

"Neee-sann..Arggh.."

Rukia thought_' what's the meaning of this? Usually just one blow and you their head their body will start to fades away. Now as Ichigo said you can't beat them by just one instead of that you need two or more. Where's that power is coming from?HMMM.._

A knocked on the door interrupted them and Isshin came in.

"Oh..Hey Rukia-chan you came back, my third daughter."Isshin walked towards Rukia and gave her a fatherly embrace.\

"Hey, dad! stop that stupid act of yours!"

"Ichigo, I just miss your sister, so you don't have to sulk at it!Rukia-chan where you have been all these days? My third daughter."Isshin said almost crying.

_'What the hell, dad is always like that'_He thought.

"Ah, there was a family problem, so.."

"Alright alright I understand..Rukia-chan come here.."Isshin dragged Rukia in one of the room in the house.

Rukia then had her first marvellous acting skills since she came to the real world, as Ichigo stood by and rolled his eyes to her lame skills. After she was done, Isshin was practically bawling about a lost relative, apologies and the pains of adolescence. Then he had immediately went back in his peppy signature fashion only he possessed and practically dragged Rukia to the other room.

"This is your new bedroom, Rukia-chan. In case you here you can take this room as long as you like."Isshin was grinning.

Rukia was surprised, because the room was too spacious enough for just a one person. The walls were painted white there's a closet near the window and a one bed opposite to the closet.

"Thanks...Mr. Kurosaki."She bowed at him.

"That's nothing Rukia-chan. Just for my third daughter."Isshin pulled out a picture in his pocket and rubbing on its cheeks.

"Masaki this is our daughter I'm glad that she is now back. We can live now a happy family now."

Ichigo kicked his Dad's face and he rolled downstairs.

"Sorry Rukia my Dad didn't change a bit."

"That's okay Ichigo I am used to this kind of situation."

Rukia had been in the real world for a week now. As usual she lives with the Kurosaki family. Ichigo and her friends starting with Inoue, Ishida and Sado welcomed her upon her arrival. Whenever the Kurosaki family were in a deep slumber, she came out to her room everytime that Isshin gave to her and she walked into Ichigo's closet. One night inside her closet she tried contact her Captain and Captain Ukitake told her if the situation was going worst she could contact him and he would send some back-ups to help or they would send a Captain in the real world to assist her. A moment later Ukitake sent a message to Rukia to inform her, a Captain would be send into the real world by Captain-commander Yamamoto's decision for assurance.

_Back in the Soul Society_

In the Sixth Division in Byakuya's office. He was busy on his paperwork and it was a pleasant day the birds are chirping the cold wind blew inside the office and it made him feel cozy. In the middle of his work, a hell butterfly flew inside the office and it landed on his palm. He got the message and he was ordered to come in the First Division, Captain-commander Yamamoto needed him for a special meeting.

When he got there Captain-commander Yamamoto discussed something why he had to call him and he needed his presence. It almost took a forty-five minutes discussion before they went to the main topic of their discussion.

"I see, so do you want me to come to assist? Sou Taichou."

"Yes, Kuchiki Taichou. I knew it before how you were overprotective to your sister instead of sending an another Captains to handle this mission. I chose you to..the two of you. You must finish this mission within the 3 months."

_'Is he sure about it? I can't recall that he called me to take a mission down there'_

"Then you can leave this evening, you're dismiss."

Byakuya was now heading back to his Division. He was thinking about his mission with Rukia. Byakuya's thought_' this is my chance to know her. I can watch her and takes her away from that Kurosaki Ichigo. Hoping that this is a good idea.'_

Evening in the Kuchiki manor. He was busy packing in his room for his mission in the real world. After packing, he sat on the bench were he and Rukia had sat that evening before she went to her mission. He wanted to give her a warm embrace but he couldn't do it. He was afraid to know how he felt and he was afraid she would run away and felt disgust that fear he was thinking for a long time were still on his head not knowing what to do if that happned. He didn't want to rush things. After that he came back to his room to pick up his bag and started his trip using the private senkaimon that most of all the nobles used in Soul Society.

Byakuya just arrived in front of the Urahara shop. Tessai was instructing Ururu and Jinta to their chores. When Tessai noticed a strong reiatsu in front of the shop. Byakuya was standing in front of the shop. He immediately approached the Sixth Division Captain.

"Kuchiki-dono glad to see you here may I help you?"

"Where is Urahara Kisuke?"

"He's here, come inside today is hot the sun strikes that almost burn our skin just wait here and he will be here for a just a sec." Tessai ran to find his boss. After the long wait.

"Ah..Kuchiki Taichou what a surprise. I didn't know you're coming."Urahara covered the half of his face using his fan.

"Urahara Kisuke, this is an emergency. Is it ready? "Asked Byakuya.

"Geez, Kuchiki Taichou you're still hasty on the things. Well yes...you're ready for school for tomorrow. In Karakura High school."Urahara said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle

**I'll update the chapter 4 soon..I just fixed the error things**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Battle**

A bright sunny morning in the real world, Ichigo and Rukia were now in school waiting for their teacher to come. Inside the classroom the students were all busy chatting with their friends.

Keigo approached Rukia."Eh? Kuchiki-san you look so very beautiful today, right Mizuiro would ya g..?"Mizuiro elbowed his face before he could continue his sentence.

"Eh? Kuchiki-san sorry if Keigo is misbehaing again or acting all so weird."Mizuiro uttered while busy on his phone and Keigo rubbing his bleeding nose

"It's fine. I know Keigo well! "She giggled.

"Okay! You two.. stop making this girl like a superstar or something. Her head will grow bigger."Ichigo joined them.

"Hey! Ichigo...what i said was true I'm not lying."Keigo exclaimed.

"Yeah..yeah.."

"Ichigo they just sent me a message last week I forgot to tell you. They will send a Captain here to assist us on our mission."

"Then who would it might be?"

"Well i don't know yet."

"Okay class back to your seat and we will start a new lesson."

And the class began. After the class Ichigo was invited by his friends to take a look to their new school gym and Rukia walked beside Orihime heading for home.

"Kuchiki-san what are you planning to do for your Christmas vacation? You know we have three weeks left."Inoue said.

"I do not know yet. Maybe, I'll stay in the house."

Orihime thought for a minute then she continued.

"Right! Do you want to come with me in Yumisawa in this vacation? It will be fun my Aunt is there and I will invite Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado..and Tatsuki-chan. Eh..Kuchiki-san?"

"Well I think about it."Weak laughed heard from her.

"Please come..."

"I will tell you before the vacation."

"Okay...by the way Kuchiki-san this is my way home see you later."Inoue waving to Rukia.

"At last.."She sighed.

Rukia went to Urahara to buy a new soul phone.

In Urahara shop. Byakuya was waiting for the sun to be set before he could go to the Kurosaki residence to see Rukia. He used his gigai and he felt wearing human a clothes is quite comfortable than wearing a shikakusho. He is wearing white shirt on top of it he wears an unbutton black polo, a black pants and a black shiny shoes. He was seating for over seven hours inside the Urahara shop and he felt really bored.

"Kuchiki Taichou you were seating here for more than hour since you've arrived, here's the tea to make you relax a bit. "He said handing the tea to Byakuya.

"Do you think Rukia's class is over now?"Asked Byakuya.

"Let me see..what time is it?hm..it almost passed three..she's now done with her class now."

Rukia suddenly open the door and she was astonished when she saw the two men who were drinking their tea and her eyes were darted to Byakuya. Byakuya was surprised but he didn't let to show he was surprised.

"Ni..Nii-sama? What are you do..doing here"Stuttering from her words while seeing his brother in the real world.

"They sent me here to assist on your mission."Byakuya gazed at Rukia and he was eyeing Rukia from top bottom.

Byakuya realized how Rukia looked so beautiful on her school uniform her pale white skin was exposed, because of her skirt. Byakuya shook that thought of his as he drunk tea.

"Kuchiki-san, what I can do for you."Urahara asked.

"Ah..right I need a new soul phone with a chappy design."

"You're lucky Kuchiki-san they just arrived yesterday."

"Well...Lucky me."Rukia laughed.

"Ururu can you bring em here all the chappies soul phones."Urahara shouted.

Ururu brought all the chappies soul phones with many different designs and colors. Rukia likes white color so she picked the white one and she tried it.

"Well..well..well..that's a good choice Kuchiki-san by the way Kuchiki-Taichou was about to see you at Ichigo's house but now you are now here-"Urahara was cut by Yoruichi.

"Oi..Byakuyabo you don't want to stay here huh?"Yoruichi grinned.

"Yoruichi-san."Urahara uttered.

"I would prefer to stay at Kurosaki Ichigo's house than staying here with you were-cat."Byakuya said as his usual monotone.

Youruichi laughed"You didn't change, but unlike when you were a kid you're so.."Byakuya cut her off of her words before she could spill them out from her mouth.

"You too were-cat. Rukia we're leaving now."

"Okay Byakuyabo see you later."Yoruichi said grinning.

"And stopped calling me like that."Byakuya gave her a stern look.

"I will stop if you surpassed me one day."She laugh.

"Were leaving now."

"Ha..Hai..Nii-sama."

Urahara waved to them.

It almost past and Byakuya were walking silently when the soul phone beeps many times. Rukia and Byakuya look at their soul phones and the enemy was just nearby. They swallowed their soulpills and emerge to their shinigami form. They followed the red spot on the soul phone and they stop in the area where their soul phone led them.

"Nii-sama this is the place, but I don't see anything strange here."

"Rukia, don't let your guard down."

They heard a voice,laughing, they didn't know where the voice coming from. Suddenly the enemy showed himself in front of them. The violet eyes widened, as the cool grey ones narrowed.

The enemy wears a white robe with a zanpakutou at his back but the broken mask is nowhere to be found, he has a blond emo hairstyle and his were crimson red.

"Two Shinigami's how amusing and one of you wears a haori so you might be a Captain. "The arrancar smirked.

"You don't look like Aizen's arrancar underling, beside he's dead."Byakuya said in his calm tone.

"Who's Aizen are you talking about? I am nobodies underling, I do whatever I want, I don't served anyone."

"I see."

"Who are you anyway?"Rukia asked.

Byakuya decided to fight without involving Rukia to this matter. Byakuya could sense that this arrancar has an impressive high level reiatsu like an espada class.

"I forgot to tell you my name, I am Romore Minuerto. Nice to meet you."darting his eyes to Byakuya.

"I have no reason to give my name. We are nothing more than an enemies"

"Rukia stay back, I will handle this."

"Nii-sama, but I can fight with you. I don' wa-"Byakuya didn't want to argue with her now, so cut her off by her words.

"Rukia, I don't want repeat myself just stay put"Rukia just looked down and she felt so weak.

"What a protective Captain? You must remember the person who will kill you! Shinigami! that would be me! and not for telling your nameless shinigami how arrogant you are! You'll die eventually with that girl there" Romero attacks.

"Chire.."Byakuya uttered. Hiss zanpakutou turned into a thousands of pink blades like cherry blossoms floating into the air and attacked him. Romero dodged the first attack. He used his zanpakutou. Byakuya wondered what kind of abilities this arrancar could have. Romero used his sonido to get closer to Byakuya and their zanpakutou clashed everytime they met in the sky.

Rukia on other hand, she watched worriedly to her Nii-sama. She could sensed that this arrancar was not just an arrancar but an espada class. The ground shook because of their strong reiatsu they released.

"Not bad shinigami you can keep up with me how about this? rip him up!_viento corte_."Romero swung his sword into the wind and his sword vanished in his hands.

Byakuya didn't see anything or feel. He looked around. Romero was smiling. Byakuya tried to calm himself when he felt something slashed on his back, blood spurted out to his body and another attack on his left arm. The blood stained his shikakushou and most of all his haori was turning red, because of the blood and he didn't care about his wounds. Rukia saw his Nii-sama was in danger, Rukia's thought_' should I help him? No! He is Kuchiki Byakuya after all! He's strong, but in this situation? I must believe in him. Don't...'_She didn't want to think what could happen now the only thing she was hoping that this battle would end and arrancar was completely gone.

Romero was laughing"Is that all you can do Shinigami?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and he was about to go Bankai, when another slashed on his chest. His not so muscular chest was completely visible now and blood drifting out and staining his clothes. It seemed the arrancar didn't moved a bit. Byakuya was breathing too hard.

"Bankai..Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Byakuya pointed his sword onto the ground, he dropped and it vanished. Two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. The blades were scattered and he used his hand to double the speed of the pink blades.

Romero frowned. The blades were so fast his right arm had caught and it was totally injured. Romero got angry and he used the wind to attack him, but Byakuya used Senbonzakura to blocked his attacks. Because of Romero's anger he could detect where the attack it was coming from. Romero loss his patience, so the swords reiatsu were sensible now.

"You talked to much arrancar."Byakuya said as his usual monotone.

"Damn it! You shinigami."Yelled at him with narrowing crimson eyes.

Romero decided, instead of Byakuya, he would attack the petite shinigami who was watching them all over the fight. Romero used his sonido to attacked Rukia. Rukia didn't notice that she was the target of the enemy. She let her guard down.

"Hello little shinigami goodbye to your Captain." Before he could stab Rukia. Byakuya shunpo-ed towards to them as fast as he could just to save Rukia. In the nick of time he successfully blocked the attack of Romero. Rukia eyes widened in fear, if Byakuya didn't make it she was now dead. She was saved again, she felt very useless.

Byakuya turn around. "Are you alright Rukia?"

"Ha..Hai..Nii-sama T..thank you a-and S-Sorry Nii-sama."Rukia said stammered."You don't need to apologize as long as you are safe. Don't worry I will end this as soon as possible." Byakuya smiled at her. She saw him smiled for the first time and for living with him at the Kuchiki house for straight fifty years. She never saw him like this.

"To dramatic Captain."

"Don't use your dull blade to slash at my pride."Byakuya said coldly.

Romero use sonido to get a little distance from the two. While Byakuya started thinking for his last attack he will use his Goukei. The blades formed into sphere around Romero, he didn't get a chance to escape.

"You cannot get away now arrancar."said Byakuya.

"You!Bastard!"He used his attack to get out but nothing had happened.

"Goukei..Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

The sphere became smaller and smaller and he was devoured by all the pink blades. Romero knelt onto the ground, blood all over his body.

"This is the last time you will point your blade at my pride!"

Romero laugh."Are you sure shinigami? You didn't see my other ability of my zanpakutou ain't cha? Of course not! You'll pay for this damn! shinigami!"

Byakuya ignored the arrancar.

"I will make you suffer the pain!"Pointing his zanpakutou to Byakuya."Evolve! lomo a tiempo! He was about to kill Romero when he heard the word coming out from him.

Byakuya was astonished. He couldn't move he lost his balance and he stumbled onto the ground. Rukia saw her Nii-sama was lying on the ground, so she decided to kill the arrancar by herself. She shunpo-ed to the arrancar and stab through his heart Romero eyes widened to see the petite shinigami in front of him.

"Although you managed me to kill me right now, but your Captain will suffer the pain I gave to him you will see the result and he will be a usele-"Romero turned into a black, faded away and carried by the wind.

While Byakuya felt like his bones were melting. His body was on fire. He curled his body embracing himself. He screams out he felt too much pain. Like he would die any moment. Rukia ran to her Nii-sama's side and she knelt.

"Nii-sama!Nii-sama..!"Rukia shouted and shaking his body. Like he couldn't hear a thing. Rukia could see tears forming in her Nii-sama's eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"Nii-sama I will call for help. I will call Urahara."Before she could run. He held her hand to show her he didn't need help.

"There's no time for the pride thing Nii-sa-"

"Rukia..don't I can..."He didn't finish his sentence. Rukia saw what was happening to her Nii-sama. His hands were turning smaller his body all of him. She watched his changed and was shocked to see her Nii-sama. He transformed into a teenage boy. Byakuya loosen his hold on Rukia's wrist. She covered her mouth and she couldn't believe what she was seeing right now.

When Byakuya managed to sit. Rukia was still shocked.

"Rukia what's the matter?"Byakuya asked. "I feel strange why my shikakusho is too big?Where's my zanpakutou and my voice?"

Rukia stood up and dragged Byakuya to the nearest car, so he could see himself. Upon arriving to the nearest car his eyes widened. So many thoughts running from his head,_'Why i can see my youger self?wait! those cuts from my chest and arm are the same from what I can see now! what!'_

"What the! Why do I look like this? Damn! How come! Why is this happening to !"Byakuya said angrily.

Rukia was surprised to see his behaviour. The Byakuya she knew was an emotionless cold man and wouldn't dare to say those words. He would think first before he would let them spilled out from his mouth. She laughed at the scene what she was seeing now.

"Damn!What are you laughing at! Rukia."He frowned.

"Are you the real Nii-sama that I knew? He wouldn't act like that! He's so hot-headed"Rukia laughied so hard.

"Kisama! can't you see I have a huge problem here! I am going now."Byakuya turned his back even though he loss too much blood. He could still move.

"Nii-sama where are you going? 'Gomen...I was just carried away."She bowed asking an apology.

"Okay...lets ask Urahara about this. It is dark Rukia."


	4. Chapter 4 Fun Fun Fun

**Sorry if i haven't updated for a long time. so this is the fourth chapter of my fic. **

**Sorry again if the love parts are way too lame if I will add some. **

**please do let me know if it's hard to understand or some any corrections. i will try to edit again and give all my best to this fic.**

**thanks to all who reviewed on this fic it made me happy when i read them. hope that more reviews to come. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Fun Fun Fun**

The Kuchiki's went to Urahara shop to consult Byakuya's problem. Rukia could see there was a big changed about her brother's attitude and she kept silent while they walked. Byakuya on his situation he felt weak instead using his shunpo. He couldn't use it he didn't know why his powers being shinigami were gone even his zanpakutou was nowhere to be found, but still he could still see Rukia and he could still feel her reiatsu although his powers being a shinigami were gone in an instant. He was like the other friends of Ichigo that had power to see shinigami's even if they didn't have any special powers within them or kept in them. His fists clenched on his side and he didn't even want this to happen. He wanted to be back to his normal self to be able to protect Rukia.

"Damn it! Damn it!"He muttered under his breath like he was going to explode, because of the emotions welling up inside him.

Rukia felt bad for her Nii-sama she didn't know what to do. She only knew was to ask Urahara and she would ask everything to help him. After a twenty minutes walk they arrived at the front of the shop. That time Tessai was about to close the shop with Ururu when he saw a figures approaching to the shop.

"Kuchiki-dono, may I help you? who is that boy?"Teassai thought,'_It seemed that the boy got involved in a fight, bloodstains on his clothes, cuts and he also wears a shikakushou and haori, how could a boy like him...?'_. Tessai eyeing the teenage boy beside Rukia. He felt that he had seen this boy somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Byakuya was going to open his mouth when Urahara went out and greeted them.

"Kuchiki-san, what are you doing here it is almost midnight. Who is that boy beside you?"Urahara's eyes made his way to the beaten up guy wondering who could that be.

"It's a long story Urahara can we talk inside, so I can explain what really had happened."Rukia gave Urahara a stern look.

"Of course, Ururu please make us a tea inside."

"Hai!"

They went inside the shop and Rukia explained everything with Byakuya. Urahara was in a total shocked that the teenage boy that was in front him was nobody other than Kuchiki Byakuya.

"So, that's explained it. I'd never thought Kuchiki Taichou would turn a cute little boy."A small laughed came out.

"Shut the fuck up!."Letting his deathly glare shot him and to warned him by mocking him now. Urahara would've never thought those words would come out from him.

"Alright! Alright! just calm down Kuchiki Taichou. I am trying to help about your situation here, so please relax first rushing things it would be bad a outcome."Urahara covered his face using his fan.

"Urahara, can we turn him back to his normal age?"Rukia asked in concerned before looking at his brother's gloomy face.

"As Kuchiki Taichou told me an arrancar who had a wind power and a power to change age of a person it was like he cast a spell on him. I'm sorry to tell this, but I think this kind of situation he is now it's just too wait until he regain his shinigami powers. I cannot really tell whether when it will come back soon. As for now he's like a person who has a powers to see a soul being like the others out there. I've wanted to help in this case. I apologized to say this, but I've never encounter a situation like this and also this is my first time to hear that there's a power to change an adult person to his yunger self."

"Whatta! what the hell! I cannot be like this forever! I don't want to be useless!"His voice echoed to the room Urahara and Rukia could understand why did he feel like that. He became serious on his situtation.

"Kuchiki Taichou, I know you're in state of shock, but the only thing is to wait. I hope you understand this"Rukia felt guilt, during that recent battle and now beside his Nii-sama. She didn't even know how to calm him down.

_'Why do I need to be saved? I hoped I was the one who was caught in that stupid curse thing! I do not know how to comfort Nii-sama now. I cannot think of a good way to help him now. I hate myself, because I cannot move that time I feel so frighten and it overcame me.'_She thought.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! why do I need to experienced this?Why?"He punched the table that made the tea spilled out on its content and he went out of the room. Urahara just happened to bow and Rukia looked on the floor. Her cellphone began to ring she looked at it and there was call from Ichigo and she answered it.

"Oi! Rukia where are you? I've been waiting for hours and it's midnight I am just worried, because you didn't come at home up until now."

"Sorry, Ichigo we had encounter an arrancar lately."

"We?Who's with you?"

"Nii-sama..I've told you before that they would send a Captain here in the real world, so it was him."

"Ah..so it's Byakuya i've never thought that they would send him down here."

"Can I have a favor Ichigo?"She sighed.

"Okay, what is it Rukia?"

"Would you let Nii-sama to stay at your house?"Hearing those words from Rukia. Ichigo didn't answer for a minute.

"Ichigo?"

"Sorry, Of course. Okay I'll wait for you two to come ."The line from the other side was dead.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san can you tell to Kuchiki Taichou that he needs to go to school tomorrow at 8:30 am. I enrolled him as a student in your school before he forgets it."Urahara winked at Rukia and she was surprised to know that she would be her schoolmate to her school. She noddded and she looked for her brother.

"Yoruichi-san, you can come out now."She slid opened the shouji door which

"You're evil Kisuke! What are you plotting at to Byakuyabo?"

"Didn't you tell me that he was keeping his feelings to his sister for straight fifty years?did he?"

"Yuph, I told you that, so what is the connection with your plan anyway?"

"Well, Kuchiki Taichou was afraid of something. He was afraid of, by being rejected by his sister. Now, I've created an arrancar the one that they fought recently. The truth is there are still an arrancar that are still alive up until now. They are the ones who survived after Aizen had been killed by Kurosaki they managed to escape like in the Soul Society they have Kurotsuchi the only scientist around in the Soul Society. Now around in the espada c-"

"Okay, Okay, explain what is your plan to those two Kuchiki's before you blabbered about those espada's. I knew you made an arrancar to turned him a teenage boy. What is your plan to those two?make him suffer?"

"Yeah, sorry ahaha. Kuchiki Taichou is to stiff , emotionless, too way cold towards his sister. I thought about creating an arrancar that has powers to change age and turned him like 17 or 18ish years old, because teenagers sometimes could easily express their feelings to their love ones. I knew Kuchiki-Taichou when he was a young boy. He was so hot-headed and he wasn't like the cold Captain that we knew now. He could express his feelings so easily."

"I get it now. You wanted him to confess his feelings to his sister, not bad Kisuke. Byakuyabo sometimes he is a coward."

"Yeah,"He chuckled.

"What about those espada's? Continue your explanation about them."Yoruichi became serious after that.

"Right, as I was saying before. We knew that Kurotsuchi was the only scientist in the Soul Society. Now they were three espadas who survived they were the one who sent hollows in Karakura Town. The three arrancars were..Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and the only scientist among the espada was Szayel. He saved the two from dying. I have a feeling Aizen was not dead and his death was only a decoy made by Szayel."

"You mean that bastard! is still alive?"

"Yoruichi-san, I am not sure about it, but we need to prepare for the worst. Arrancars could regain their powers within four months. We have still four months to prepare. Before that fourth will come I'll return back Kuchiki Taichou by that we need his powers to defeat them."

She searched for her Nii-sama to tell him that they were going home. Urahara gave their gigai's, so they were visible from the other people in the town Rukia thanked him and they left the shop. They walked in silence on the street heading to Kurosaki residence. Byakuya didn't talk after he heard his situation and the worst was how could he help now in the mission. His powers were gone even though he could see hollows or ghost it was not enough. He felt so useless he didn't even know when would his powers could come back. What was the reason for coming here? He didn't want to be left behind.

Rukia on the other hand the only way was to apologize to him. She couldn't blame his brother for not letting her to get involved in the battle. She knew from the start that he was too overprotective to her. She never questioned him about it she knew that, because he didn't want to break his promise to her sister. She came here to be proud of her and he would let her to get a position on her squad. She wanted to help recently, but her body didn't want to move instead she believed in him and she didn't think that arrancar had a power to turned a shinigami into simple soul. She sighed.

"Nii-sa..ma"She stopped on her track. Byakuya looked back to his sister wondering why did she stopped.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry.."She tilted her head down staring on the dirty road.

"Don't be. That is my responsibility as a brother. I-I just don't like to see my s-sister being hurt to those filthy arrancars. I'll protect you even if it costs me. Let's go."He looked away he didn't want her to see his face blushing by those words.

"Sorry, but I am very thankful to have a brother like you. I promise that I'll be the one to protect you this time."She looked to Byakuya and smiled at the same time when he heard those words. He turned his head to looked at her and that made his heart melt. His face reddened from the the beautiful view before him. He looked down to her lips and he wanted to taste them how it felt on his own. He shook those thought off from his head and he smiled weakly as his response.

Finally, they arrived in the Kurosaki residence. Rukia pressed the doorbell in just a sec. Ichigo opened the door and he told Rukia why did they took so long. He noticed a boy beside her. He was taller than Rukia, he had a longer hair than her and wondering who could that be. He was looking for Byakuya, but he failed to find him and he asked where was Byakuya. He eyed the teenage boy for a minute and turned his head to Rukia. Byakuya was looking to his side not minding Ichigo's questioning look. She knew Ichigo would ask who was the guy beside her and she told Ichigo that she would explain everything when they entered the house and they sat in the living room.

"So, that was all had happened."Rukia explained what happened during the fight with the arrancar that they encountered recently.

"Okay, so this is Byakuya then?"He wanted to laugh, but he was controlling it he didn't want to echoed inside the house. Byakuya was getting impatient to Ichigo and he wanted to shout at him, but he was showing his politeness just, because he was not in his own house. While Rukia and Ichigo were speaking he was looking to Rukia not averting his eyes somewhere. Ichigo felt his eyes were burning on her and how Byakuya looked at his sister even though his face was emotionless ever, but his eyes were betraying him. He could tell that on how he looked at Rukia it was not brotherly instead it was like more than that.

"Okay, Byakuya wh-"He heard his Dad voice up from the stairs. Isshin looked down and he noticed a boy sitting beside Rukia and he quickly recognized who was it. He approached the three and Rukia stood and she spoke if he could let Byakuya stay in his house.

"Mr. Kurosaki this is my older brother Byakuya. Ano-if you would, would you let him stay here."Ichigo kept glancing at Byakuya and now he was sure that he has a thing to his sister. His silly thoughts suddenly arise he would make Kuchiki Byakuya to be jelous of him or if his friends were to come in the house he would use his friends to assure it as he thought._'Not now, but in the future let see how the noble of the Kuchiki clan being jealous. This would be fun.'_ He smiled inwardly.

Byakuya thought upon seeing Isshin._'So Isshin still lives in here and he never came back in the Soul Society, because he fell in love with a human girl in the world. What a shame if he didn't choose that human girl he could still be the Captain of the Tenth Division and the legendary captain.'_

"Of course Rukia-chan, so I have five kids in total. ahahaha."

"Thanks Mr. Kurosaki"

"Hey Dad! don't be too loud Karin and Yuzu might-"

"Don't worry Ichigo! Those two are heavy sleeper."

"Geez, Dad"He held his forehead and shook his head.

"Well, well, Byakuya-san let me take you a tour outside then let's talk for a bit. Don't worry Rukia-chan me and your brother will be back immediately. We won't take this for long. I won't threaten him."Isshin winked to Rukia and she nodded.

"Okay ."

"Hey!Ichigo Rukia-chan go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay."The two went back to their rooms.

The two guys went out and they headed to the park not so far from the house. Isshin was bit shocked to see Byakuya didn't change a bit from the first time he saw him when he was still living in the Soul Society and from so many years had past his appearance was still the same. He was thinking maybe there was something wrong in him.

"Isshin, why did you take me here?We can talk at your house instead of here"

"I don't want my son to ask and your sister to know we've known each other. Of course, they would ask a millions of questions. By the way and I've noticed you didn't change at all you're suppose to be grown up."

"Stupid arrancar used a weird power that made me look like this now. I was going to kill the arrancar, but when he uttered some words. My body felt it was like on fire after that noticing I felt strange and here I am now just a normal human with a power to see spiritual being without any shinigami powers."

"How horrible you had experienced and I felt someone in the house other than those two. I couldn't recognize his reiatsu, so I went down to check the person and I saw you. Looking at your sister I know what kind of looked was that."

_'What the hell? He saw me looking at Rukia..!.'_His eyes widened and he didn't want to know someone that he has thing for his sister. Isshin laughed.

"Don't worry, guys do fall inlove it's normal. Rukia is beautiful and kind many boys would actually chase her."

"Isshin, I do not know what to do. I tried to be cold towards her, avoiding her, but I do not see her as a sister and I am afraid she would run away if I'd tell her."

"Byakuya-san! Don't be afraid, you're not blood related at all and you can repealed those papers of adaptation of your sister. Whenever you wanted. Go on a date, have more time together, watch a movie, but make it more slowly don't startle her. Now, now we need to get back in the house. You can sleep with Ichigo."

"I would prefer in Rukia's room instead of Ichigo's. We're not that close, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Okay, but control yourself the guys like you at your age restraint is must."

"Yeah, yeah.."

The two men went back in the Kurosaki residence. Rukia was waiting for her Nii-sama it was almost passed one in the morning and there wasn't still any signs of the two. She sat on the bed waiting for her brother to come. She heard the door opened downstairs and she thought that would be them. Rukia heard the door of her room opened. Isshin led Byakuya to his sister room and bid the two goodnight. Byakuya was surprised Rukia was still up and she was waiting for him. Rukia didn't have any idea that he was going to sleep into her room. The two Kuchiki's just stared to each other and Byakuya broke the silence.

"Rukia, sleep now you have your school tomorr- there's only one bed?"

"I can sleep in Ichigo's room Nii-sama. Goodnight."before she could leave he held her wrist not planning to let it go. He locked his eyes onto hers without averting it somewhere. _Rukia if you only knew how I felt about you, but it's too early to know it. It hurts when you sleep in his room I only want to stay with me. Don't distance yourself from me. _

Rukia got startled when her brother held her wrist not because he held it, but she felt an electricity passed through her body. She felt something odd to her brother this evening on how he looked at her when Ichigo and her were chatting and now. She didn't want to think that idea, but she erased those thoughts out of her mind.

"Please, stay here I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep to that cozy bed."

"No, I don't want Nii-sama to sleep on the floor I'll sleep instead of you."

"Rukia, I don't like to repeat myself over and over again."

"Okay, but Nii-sama you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep inside the closet."

"Closet?Why..there?"

"Everytime I have a mission here I always sleep in his closet I am use to that Nii-sama do not worry."

_'Damn you! Kurosaki Ichigo you let my Rukia! Wait! did I just say she's mine.'_

"Nii-sama..Nii-sama, Are you okay?"He blinked his eyes for a few times and he went to back to reality, but he was still holding her hand not letting it go.

"Okay, just get your stuff put them right to your new closet."He let go of her hand turning his back at her. He didn't realize what he was doing his cheeks felt hot and he walked to his bed and sat there waiting for her. Rukia on the other hand her cheeks felt hotter on the way he looked at hera moment ago. She was hoping that her brother hadn't notice her face blushed on the scene. She went back to their room and she fixed her new closet.

"Nii-sama, goodnight."

"Goodnight,"Byakuya couldn't sleep, but he forced himself to by closing his eyes and eventually he drifted to sleep too.

The sun rose up to the horizon and the weather was pleasant. Rukia heard her phone beep signaling it was ready for school. She forgot to tell her Nii-sama that he had a class today, so she hurriedly opened her closet, but her brother was not there. She thought he got up early before her. She decided to take a shower and she walked to the bathroom. Byakuya was finished to his bath when he heard the door knob turned and it suddenly opened. Rukia rubbing her eyes and she was trying to clear her vision when it did. He saw her brother was wearing a short and he was topless and showing his upper body. She thought_,'He looks like a model in the magazine. What the hell I am thinking just get out of here'._ She gasped and covered her face turned her back to him. Byakuya only looked at her with a smirked on his face he was amused to see her blushed everytime.

Students were walking down the hallway most of them were in hurry, because they had three or two minutes before the bell rang. Ichigo was thinking what was the best way to make him jealous. His friends noticed him he was deep in thoughts. Orihime approached him and she was staring his serious face.

"Ne?Kurosaki-sun? You look so serious."

"Orihime, his is always like that aren't you used to see him like that?"Tatsuki blurted.

"Isn't he?"

"Geez, Orihime you're like an old man who forgets everything."

"Yo, Ichigo"

"Okay, class return tour seats. We have a new student today. Please come in, Byakuya-san"

_'Byakuya?'_Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia suddenly exclaimed his name and when the three of Ichigo's friends saw the guy. They were dumbfounded thinking_,'is this Kuchiki Byakuya?'_Rukia never would've thought that his brother would her classmate. Ichigo didn't mind the what was happening to his class. Their eyes darted to Byakuya most of them were girls they looked like drooling over to Byakuya. Byakuya felt somewhat uncomfortable about the stares that he was receiving._'What's the problem with all those girls here? Didn't they see a person before?'_

"Be nice to him. I won't tolerate any bullying here or else you know where you will be after that. Okay, let me see the seats first, hmmm? You can seat beside to Ms. Kuchiki to her left. Okay, let's continue our lesson yesterday."

Their first period was done the other students went to their next subject. Rukia had a Pyshed after her history class then someone tapped her shoulder and she looked to person who did it. Byakuya was kind of loss he didn't know where his next subject was.

"Rukia, do you know where's the gym is?"

"What's your next subject Nii-sama?"Byakuya showed his timetable to Rukia and she was astonished that they have the same schedule.

"We have the same class Nii-sama just follow me."

They arrived in the gym the stuents were wearing their P.E uniform. Takagi sensei their teacher for their subject was explaining to their activity today. He told the class which one did they prefer basketball or rugby. Most of the students chose basketball over rugby, so Takagi sensei grouped the class. Rukia was worried that her brother didn't know how to play this game. Fortunately his team were not going to play on the first game. After five minutes of playing Rukia's team was up and her team would against to her Nii-sama_, 'Oh, Kami please I do not want to see any kind of embarrassment in this game.'_ The referee threw the ball into the air and they began to play.

It seemed her team was loosing to her Nii-sama. She didn't think he would be like an MVP player on their team the girls were shouting out his name. She tried to steal the ball from him, but he was too fast the she couldn't keep with him. The referee whistled and they loss from 38 to 15. Their class ended and lunch was up.

"Nii-sama I didn't know you could play basketball? Have you played it before?"Rukia was amazed to her brother's performance on their Physed class.

"No, that was my first time."

"Yo, Rukia lets go to the roof Inoue and the others are there waiting."Tatsuki went to their way.

"Of course, I'll be there. Nii-sama come lets eat with our friends."Tatsuki was surprised to hear the word Nii-sama from Rukia._'So they're brothers'_

On the roof top they were chattering with her friends Keigo of course acted a fool to his friends their clown in the group. Uryu was confused if this was in front of him was really Byakuya the Captain in Soul Society. He whispered and ask Rukia whether this was her brother. She nodded in response and she would explain what had really happened to him, but now she told to Uryu. He understood about what she meant for that, so pushed it aside.

"Rukia, don't call me Nii-sama here just call me in my first name when we're at school."He said it was almost like a whisper.

"O-Okay, B-Bya..kuya"She bent down her head and said it that the only two of them could hear it.

"Much better."He smlied.

"Kuchiki-san, I heard a moment ago that you called him Nii-sama."Tatsuki exclaimed. Ichigo interrupted.

"They were brother's and sister's, but they're not blood related at all."

"So it means, that one of them.."Chizuru exclaimed.

"Now, it makes sense."Mizuiro said.

"Yuph,"Ichigo replied.

Ichigo mocked Rukia they were like lovey dovey in front of him. Byakuya felt pained in his heart not showing to Ichigo's friends and he just kept silent on his seat. _'I wished I was the one who was being punched by her, being yelled and she was showing her dazzling smile at me not him.' _Ichigo looked at Byakuya and he was looking at them alhtough his face was not showing any emotions on it, but he could tell he felt jealous._ 'Looks like it affects him. This is really going to be fun!' _The bell rang and the group sighed, because classes were going to start again for just a minute. Ichigo approached Keigo and whispered something. He gave a thumbs up after that. Rukia was wondering what they whispered about.

Their third period has ended. Rukia felt tired this day she wanted to rest at home and sleep afterwards. Byakuya was silent to his seat he rested his chin on his palm as he watched the view outside. Not minding his surroundings around him and a teacher just came in their class instead of their teacher in math was going to come in. He only announced that their teacher for their math subject was not going to come for atleast four days, because was sick and the class made a ruckus upon hearing that their math teacher was not going to teach for four days. The teacher silence them as he added they would ask another teacher to teach them, so the noise went down and he exited the room.

"Yo, Rukia do you want to go out this evening? I'll treat you some of your favorite ice cream if you want to. I didn't treat you since you came here."He said that loud enough, so he could able to hear it from where he sat. He moved a bit and he clenched his hand right hand when he heard that they were going to go out. Ichigo grinned from that.

"Really, Ichigo?"Rukia turned her head to Ichigo's side and she looked cute as she smiled when she heard that he would treat her to her favorite ice cream

"Yeah, of course you midget!"He put his hand on top of her.

"Stop calling me a midget! strawberry!"Byakuya wanted to joined, but he kept silent. He thought_,'I didn't know her favorite food, her clothes, and I didn't know anything about her. Why didn't I use my time to be with her that day when I first saw her? Shit! what a coward am I?Why I can't make move to be closer to her and to know more about her. I don't have a guts!'_

"Hey! Kuchiki-san? Do you want to be my partner on the upcoming prom In March? just asking you in advance"Keigo blurted.

"I don't know? and I don't think about for now it is still far away, geez Keigo!"Rukia blurted.

"Rukia won't choose you, ya know."

"How do you know?Ichigo"

"I can feel it."

"Not until the prom comes!"He wanted to talked to her casually like her friends did, but he was not good at that. Ichigo put his arm around Rukia's neck.

"Ne?Rukia.."

"Stop it! Ichigo!"Rukia punched his side and he rubbed it to lessen the pain.

"Woah!Rukia you look so cute when you angry ahahaa"

"Stop teasing me will you!"Rukia shot him with her deathly glare

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore and went out to the room. Ichigo was right about it. He has a thing for Rukia he wouldn't clenched his fist and walked out the room if he wasn't jealous._'Bullseye! gotcha Byakuya ahaha.'_and he winked at Keigo. They were grinning at the scene.

"H-Hey! Byakuya where are you going?"He didn't even looked back and he walked like he didn't even hear a word.

"Woah! looks like he has a crush on ya, Rukia?ahaha"Ichigo said as Keigo and him laughed.

"What are you talking about?"She glared to Ichigo.

"You'll see. ahahaah"She went out and checked on him. She tried to sense his faint reiatsu and she found him washing his face on the school ground. She hurriedly went down.

"Damn!Damn!Why did I get so really jealous! because of that."He sensed Rukia's reiatsu was going to where he was at. He went to the back of school that most students rarely went there. Rukia noticed _,'Is he avoiding me?'_She traced the faint reiatsu of her brother, but it vanished in all of the sudden. He succeeded hiding his little amount of reiatsu that he had left, but he struggled hiding his reiatsu, because in his state that he was now. He ran away as could as possible away from school.

Rukia become worried to her Nii-sama, he didn't come home and the sun was ready to set. She refused Ichigo's offer and she told him that they could do it next time. She transformed into her shinigami form and she was hoping that she could find him by tracing his reiatsu masked reiatsu, but her soul phone went beeping. The sky suddenly went dark and she could see lightning that was formig up in the sky._'Shit! it is going to rain! not today Kami'_ Her soul phone led her to the forest and she heard the hollows growling while she was heading to the forest the rain began to fall. She went to the site to exterminate it, but she saw a guy running for his life from the hollow. He was wounded on his left arm and he was wearing a school uniform_,'That stupid kid what is he doing here inside the forest and how could he see the creature?'_ She shunpoed to where the two's at, she struck the hollows on its head trice and the hollow vanished from their sight.

"Are you ok?"She faced the guy and her eyes went wide when she saw her brother panting so horribly.

"R-Rukia?"His back was resting on a tree and his eyes were blurry, but he could tell who was the shinigami in front of him. Then the only words came out from his mouth was her name.

"Nii-sama! what are you doing here?"She ran towards him. Byakuya tried to stand, but he lost his balance and he was ready to fall to the hard ground and in the nick of time Rukia caught him.

Rukia noticed that his body felt so warm she put her hand on his forehaed and he was burning on high fever. Byakuya couldn't hear her anymore as he passed out. Ichigo went running towards them and he looked to a unconscious wounded Byakuya.

"Ichigo, you sure you are protector of this town? Man! you're so late!I f I hadn't make it Nii-sama got killed!"She greeted her teeth.

"Sorry! when you went searching for your uncaring brother I only noticed the hollows damn reiatsu! and sorry I am not good at sensing reiatsu!"

"Okay!okay! nevermind." They went to Urahara shop to to take a look on his condition.

"Kuchiki-san, your brother got infected by a hollows virus, that hollow who attacked him would make his prey weak and eat them afterwards, but fortunately it was only a fever no worries and he needed a rest for atleast two or three days."

"Thanks Urahara."They left the shop and gone home.

* * *

**Sooo..thats chapter 4 for ya..hope that you liked it. And if you have some suggestions you can tell me I will try to add them to my story.**

**Again, If there are some grammar errors please do let me know and i'll try to correct them.**

**Too lazy to find a beta dudes!**


End file.
